Your pretty cute hyuuga
by a little girl blue
Summary: i will update asap. just tell me how. remember, im new fanfic writer ppls!
1. Chapter 1

You're Actually…

He couldn't figure it out. Yes, it was a landmark moment people. The great Uchiha Itachi was flummoxed. You heard me right folks. Our resident boy genius could not figure out something. What was this offending problem? Actually, it wasn't a what. More like whom. Who was the mysterious figure who puzzled our Itachi-kun? Well, it's none other than our very own Hyuuga Hinata and he was wondering why he was with her now.

_Was it the way she dressed…? _he thought. She wore a white kimono with black, gold, green, and purple embroidery. The kimono stopped at her knees. Underneath she had plain white trousers. However, it was pleated at the bottoms. The sash was emerald-green with gold and purple, tied in big bow with the ends trailing down to her calves. _No it's not that… I know I'm not that shallow. So why am I here sitting with her… _he thought.

"You're actually pretty compelling for someone younger than me" he commented. Hinata arched one eyebrow. Her eyes seem to say _Really. _That's when it came to him! Uchiha Itachi had figured it out. Sometimes he seemed so slow.

It was her eyes. They white pools rimmed in lavender, of an unexplainable nature. shallow as a fountain, yet deep as the ocean. The carefree innocence of childhood, yet at the same time swamped with the worries of adulthood. With the excitement of learning, something knew, yet knowledgeable about things ages past. Open as a book, yet riddled with secrets. They seemed to simply gaze at him, while at the same time unraveling the very fabrics of his soul. Dull, yet at the same time flickering with life and energy. Blessed with youth innocence, yet cursed with the cynicism of adults. They were extremely exotic yet so very simple. They had the questions about everything, but the answers to all. Her eyes, he concluded once again was the reason he was here.

"Sempai…?" Itachi snapped out of his reverie. She was gazing at him her head cocked slightly to the side. The expression in them was confusion with a side of amusement.

"What?"

"You're staring at me…"

"No, I'm not."

"You're right sempai. You're gawking at me"

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are"

"Stop calling me sempai!"

"Why?"

"'Cause I said so."

"Why?"

"Because!"

"Why?"

"Because!"

"Why?"

"Because!"

"why?"

"I don't know!" Hinata smirked in victory. Itachi sighed. This was so embarrassing. He lost a battle of words to some kid who's younger than _and_ there were barely any words. _I just hope Rumiko-san doesn't find out…_

Well that my 1st fanfic. B amazed folks. R&R so I can update. i know it sucks but i had 2 do my hmework... have mercy please.


	2. Chapter 2

Ohayo, minna-san! It's me, A little girl blue!!! I've finally posted the second chappie for my fanfic. Yeah me! I'm so proud of myself!!!

Oh! I almost forgot! I need to explain some things from chapter 1 that may or may not have been clear:

1) The story does take place in the hidden leaf village (but I will refer to it as konoha from now on)

2) Hinata is 5. Itachi is 10.

3) the two of them are at a park.

4) Rumiko-san is my name for one of Itachi's teammates. She is one of the few people who can tease Itachi and not get killed

5) this and the last chappie are falsh backs for Itachi

Chapter 2: Love, but first Rumiko and Blackmail.

_Sadly for Itachi-kun, Rumiko was listening to the whole "conversation". _

"_hey, 'tachi!" he shuddered know he was in for it. Damn. Was the whole cosmos against him? _

"_What's your name Kiddo?"_

"_Hinata Hyuuga. What's your name sempai?" _

" _Rumiko Takahashi. Tell me, what's it like to best Itachi Uchiha in a battle of words?"_

"_it's a pretty awesome feeling!" _

_The two girls chattered about Itachi on and on and on…. Damn._

2 hours later

_Itachi groaned. They were still talking about it. Was this Make Itachi Miserable Day??? '_Why me. Did I do something wrong…?'

"_Sempai? Can you please train me?"_

"_Why should I?"_

"'_Cause Ruko-chan said she would tell everyone you lost a battle of wits."_

"_Little blackmailer."_

"_Not my problem."_

"_Fine." Rumiko snickered. He narrowed his eyes. Rumiko would pay. By the gods she would._

_Therefore, Itachi began to train little Hinata Hyuuga._

3 years later…

_13 year old Itachi was in love. Who was he in love with? None other than Hinata Hyuuga. Not only was she an intellectual challenge for him, she had a very well developed body that only he got to see. She was also a very skilled fighter, almost on par with himself. _

_Sadly he would soon have to leave Her. He had killed his family and he would not be allowed to live if he stayed. _

_He explained all this to Hinata in the area were they usually trained her face was impassive. She looked at him with those pale eyes of hers._

"_Why?" She had asked. Then: " no I don't wanna know. Just stay safe." _

_Then she got up and kissed him softly on the lips._

"i love you Itachi. Forever and for always" _those were the last words he ever heard form her, as she ran away from him, never looking back._

Now…

23-year-old Itachi Uchiha smiled. For the first time in 10 years, he would see his Hinata. She must be so beautiful by now.

Beside him, Kisame shivered. Itachi smiling was never a good thing. Last time that happened 75 people lay dead at his feet.

"do I wanna know why your smiling?"

"its none of your damn business. Shut up or die."

Kisame shut up real quick. Good choice.

That's the end of chappie 2!!!

R&r


End file.
